


Finalem Libra

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mild Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: The damn stone was to blame for the misfortune that befell Noct, now was the time for it to restore what was his.Ignoct Week 2017
Day Five Prompt: Situational - Ignis manages to use the last of the magic in him to bring Noctis back from the dead when he finds him on the throne.





	Finalem Libra

They ran with everything they had in them as they finished off the three Iron Giants, those daemons were no match and shouldn’t have picked a fight with the three of them, the scrubs –.

The group had a burning desire, one thing drawing them as their legs pumped, rushing them forward. They needed eyes on their King.

Ignis needed to ‘see’ him. 

He’d be damned to just get him back only to lose him again, turning him over to death. The hell with destiny, to hell with fate and the Astrals the whole lot of them could bloody well kiss his ass for all he cared. Noctis was his world and to have him back ignited a fire within, he would not abandon him to a cruel prophecy.

Ignis held the back of Gladio’s Crownsguard jacket so he could keep up as they chased up the steps, entered the doors and went barreling through the lobby. Coming to the elevators, Prompto punched the button hard not minding his hand as the doors chimed, a bit of luck on their side as this and another elevator were the only ones in services. The rest had been busted and out of order for some time. 

The cab lurched, began to slowly and steadily climb. It was painstakingly quiet no words exchanged between them as they waited on pins and needles to arrive at the throne room.

“Do you think –,” Prompto began and was silenced before the full question could be uttered.

“Don’t even think it,” Ignis barked as he swelled, unable to fathom not having Noct in his life again. Ten years was hell, so lonesome and bleak. “We will prevail, the four of us.”

“Ignis,” Gladio placed a steadying hand on the blind man’s shoulder. “Having faith is a good thing, but also being realistic can soften the blow.” Hearing those words did just that, they brought him up only to let him down, the sandy brunette was silent. No need to exchange words in these tense moments, talking could wait. Noctis couldn’t.

As the elevator creaked and bumped on its gradual climb upwards, they felt a chill settle in their bones as the deafening silence and small confines of the metal and stone walls felt like a tomb, the Citadel was a tomb. Ignis hugged himself, squeezing his wet leather clad arms, ringing water as he couldn’t do anything in these moments, except wait. This was torture and his mind was repeating Noctis’ name over and over again, like a mantra, a prayer to the stars not to take him away or be too late. 

With a jolt, the elevator stopped and chimed as the doors opened and announced the floor number in a synthetic voice. Ignis' hand shot out, latching again to Gladiolus’ jacket and they bolted out, making way, through the rubble and debris. Coming into the antechamber they didn’t amble around like they did before facing off with Ardyn. 

Having no regard, the Shield lifted his foot and kicked forward, springing off the ground for a second and propelling Ignis along with him, the doors opened with a loud clamoring bang, splintering from the force as they came scrambling down the long corridor leading to the throne.

Growing closer to the dais where the throne sat, Ignis felt the older man slow suddenly, and he went crashing into his back with a grunt at the abrupt stop. “Gladio what is it?” He asked needing to know what they witnessed, it was imperative. No answer came, just stillness from the Amicitia and Prompto gasping. “What do you see? Prompto?” He felt despair bubble in him, rising and rapidly. Was it Noct? Was he okay, did something happen? He needed to know. “Pl-Please tell me!!” He demanded, voice cracking as he must know the state of his ward and only love.

He could hear the begins of a quiet sob, it was the gunslinger. He sounded wounded, like an injured child as the cry overtook him and even Gladio snuffled a breath, inhaling and trying to hold it in. His shaking made Ignis’ clenched hand tremble, his fingers eased and he let go, he stepped around him, lowering his head.

Without words he knew, the worst of his nightmares was becoming reality.

Ignis held his hands before him, attempting to summon his trusted lance and he felt the distorted pull like always and the sound of crystals dancing, but no solid weight landed in his hands. His magic was fading, his connection with the crystal failing and his bond with Noct almost erased. 

He could feel tears gathering and he gasped audibly, he couldn’t give in or roll over. He at least had to attempt something. Ripping off his visor, he tossed the shades aside as he began to channel the fleeting energies before they completely vanished from this world. Ignis felt the warmth about him, the effervescent glow he knew was there as he channeled. He concentrated and began to funnel the power like he did when he was in a battle, sensing the ebb and flow of power manifesting –. 

Peaking within him was enough, Ignis pushed it out of himself and felt the invisible waves of it, like rippling water spanning out. Each ripple touched, mapping the area and gave him a visual representation in his mind, this is how he could ‘see’ when he needed to. He was the fixed axis and the spanning out energy his feelers.

In his ten years of hunting in the world of ruin, knowing darkness intimately, he had found a way to perceive, even if temporarily. He had crafted Libra Elementia to be his eyes in dire times. Now was no exception, Noct’s life depended on it. The rippling effect gave him a three-sixty view around him blanketing the area. He could ‘see’ and his focus fell on his King, body slumped and his father’s sword wedged at a downward angle, impaling him to the throne. He felt the magic around him waver, feeling his core weaken viewing his only love like that, broken and still.

“Ah,” he gasped and began to clumsily run up the stairs, almost stumbling, but his hands pushed off with each misstep he took as he came closer to the prone form. Hands latched onto the hilt and his foot came up, planting, and bracing against the stone chair by his love’s head. He pulled, goddamnit he pulled and he didn’t feel the give, he growled, teeth clenched as he felt hot tears, the wetness leaked and burned down his cheeks. The salt stung his clenched eyes as he pulled with all he was worth.

Ignis didn’t stop, he yanked and heaved, straining as the sword felt like it was part of the throne and Noctis was to remain for all time.

“No –, no, please!” He begged as if the sword had a mind of its own, simply being stubborn. “Mooove,” he cried as he pulled back with all his strength and still nothing. He felt his tired body shudder with his arms and legs burning, but the damn blade would not budge. He let out a sound, it was distress and hopelessness, but short lived as Prompto was next to him suddenly, guiding him back and Gladio stepped in, drawing and straining with a throaty noise of extortion. 

Seconds trickled and the sound of metal scraping stone drowned out the Shield’s growl. It was like nails on a chalk board, horrid and would haunt Ignis for life. His Libra Elementia was still working and as the sword came free making Gladio stumble back, their King’s body toppled like a rag doll and Ignis captured him before he went tumbling face first into black marble. 

He let out a panicked gasp, as he had him, feeling him close, he could feel a fresh gush of liquid and he smelled cooling coppery tang of blood. “Prompto help me get him below,” his breathing picked up and he was feeling his nerves wane. The blonde gave a watery nod, lip thinning as he fought not to cry as he took his best friend’s legs. They went down and Gladio dropped King Regis’ sword with a clatter, it vanished before it stopped clanging, completely.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Ignis fully took Noctis’ limp body in his arms as he lowered, sitting on his legs and draping his King over his lap. He removed his gloves and pressed his hands to the bleeding wound, not caring his bare hands touched gore. He closed his blind eyes and began to draw the ripples in, distilling them and letting them resonate within his soul, he began to filter it, having it pass from his core to his hands and he concentrated, teeth gritting as he held onto the little bits of magic he had left. 

He focused, using the last little ripples of Libra Elementia to connect to the crystal, looming above the throne and he felt a connection. He drew, using that fading linkage and his one eye snapped open, glowing hot sea foam green, power seeping from it unchecked and he moaned, pain overflow, but he kept tapping the resource of the crystal, Ignis wouldn’t let it be, he’d utilize it to his advantage, siphoned from it. The damn stone was to blame for the misfortune that befell Noct, now was the time for it to restore what was his.

“Ignis,” Prompto voice barely reached him, sounding leagues away. The chamberlain was vaguely aware of the concern that was present in the tone.

He felt Gladio’s heavy hand touch, but instantly recoil as if scalded. 

The advisor ignored the two as it felt like his soul was being torn asunder, he maintained the raw connection to the crystal. This very well may kill him, but if it brought Noctis back, he didn’t care. He loved him too much –.

“Ignis,” a new voice called, ethereal hands fell over his own and his two friends in arms fell away, like swirling sand. The world grew cool and blue, blurring around the edges. Was his mind creating this, a way of coping with the immense pain? He wasn’t sure, but from those dainty hands a figure began to form and take shape, looking like a spot of sunlight on a clear day. Only one person could conjure this feeling.

Lady Lunafreya

“Ignis,” she repeated his name and her hands felt solid, but remain transparent. “Give him what I couldn’t,” she smiled a single tear spilled from her right eye. Ignis mouth parted in astonishment, she was happy. “Please have this –, it’s from all of us –, a thank you to him and you three. With this, magic will fade from the word, a last gift and second chance. Make him happy Ignis.” The pain melted as he felt a newfound energy seep into, it was warm like the sun.

“I will,” he promised as her form dissolved with a smile, watching as it was spirited away and taken within the crystal –.

A harsh breath drew from both Noctis and Ignis, the other summoned from the beyond and the other caught in the trance of vanishing pain. The King gasped and his hands flew to where his wound should be, he touched and felt a barely there scar as if he had it for decades. 

Noctis’ sapphire blues were wide and confused, last he remembered he was – he was.

“I was dead,” he finally stated as he was displayed over Ignis’ lap, the blind man supported his back as he sat upright. “After Ardyn,” he leaned forward bracing his forehead trying to recall. “I was on the throne with Luna – it was my ascension, I showed her the photo.” He swallowed still trying to make sense of it, were these real memories or delusion from his death? “We kissed, but it felt like farewell, we rested – I think? Not resting, but waiting. We were waiting,” he concluded sounding confused, remembering all this or was it a dream?

It was silent before Prompto launched himself, hugging the newly revived Noct and squeezing him tightly. “You’re alive!!” He sniffled and the tears started to come. “I thought you were gone forever,” voice trembling as it got caught in his throat.

Gladio hugged as well. “Yeah, don’t you go dying on us like that ever again.” He reprimanded, but his own tears making it sound like a weak scolding.

With the added weight Ignis felt pressure on his legs, but he was in shock, an unreal feeling settling over him like a veil. Noct was alive, healed, and moving along with talking. He felt warmth and he slumped, not hugging, but limp against him, chin on his shoulder. “Thank goodness you’re alive,” his own voice a strained whisper as tears were freely falling now. He clenched his teeth as he withheld the sob that threaten to overtake him, face pinched in raw emotion of relief.

The King broke away from the gunslinger and the Shield, twisting around to look at his advisor, his hands came up cupping Ignis’ weeping face. “Where I was at –. I heard you, never heard you so clearly before. You called me –, more like yelling,” Noctis chuckled, moving in, closing the space, his forehead touching Ignis’. “I came running,” he cracked a small smile. “Couldn’t stay there, I needed to tell you this, then I could die.”

“You can’t die,” Ignis growled stubbornly and Noctis chuckled, wiping tears with his thumb.

“I think this is the first and only time I’ve ever heard you utter something selfish, I like it.” His thumb traced back and forth over the curve of Ignis’ cheek. “Iggy,” he breathed. “I came back because I love you,” he whispered the confession. “Almost didn’t get the chance to tell you properly. I’m so –.”

The King didn’t finish, mouth silenced as scarred lips touched his. The caress delicate and leisure, the meshing of their lips was a dance, slow and precise, as if they were old lovers. Ignis’ hands came up, resting on Noct’s neck and keeping him in place as the chaste kiss bled to an open mouth one, gentle and inquisitive. 

Prompto gave a sighing ‘aw’ of approval, hands cupping his face. Gladio smirked, shaking his head as he figured it was about time.

They eventually drew back, resume resting foreheads against one another as both tried to steady their breathing. Ignis swallowed, licking his bottom lip. “I love you too, always have.” He leaned in kissing near his nose and under his eye.

“Same here,” the last Lucis Caelam closed his eyes, a serene expression painted his face and his mouth curved happily. “Wherever I was, the place where I heard you shouting for me, that’s what I heard the most. Your declarations, it summoned me back.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” he let his hands card through those black strands, fingers tracing the nape of his neck. “Now my love, shouldn’t we usher in this new day?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Let’s go guys,” they all rose tiredly up onto their aching feet, Ignis blindly reached out taking hold of Noct’s wrist, his love shifted as his hand fell into that larger one, fingers tangling and squeezing tight.

The broken wall of the throne room displayed the dark night giving way to pale blues and soft oranges that would eventually eclipse to first morning’s light. 

Vacating the area with lighthearted steps, the four friends knew they had many mornings before them from now on. Eos was given a second chance, just like the advisor gave to his King of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Situational: Ignis manages to use the last of the magic in him to bring Noctis back from the dead when he finds him on the throne.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> 


End file.
